


Little Miracles

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, references to Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short, one-shot Finco bit of holiday fluff for kmmerc!  Compliments of the season everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Title: Little Miracles  
One Shot for kmmerc  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco

NOTES: Short but hopefully enjoyable bit of Finco holiday fluff.

**happyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidays**

 

The room was small, its walls painted in a neutral, industrial gray at least four decades old. The floors, though hardwood were showing their age in the volume of the creaks each beleaguered board emitted when trodden upon. The throwrugs were newer however; as was the flat-screen television currently brightening the darkened space with 'Miracle on 34th Street'; the original film, not the ghastly made-for-television version from the seventies or worse the 1994 remake. 

No, to the satisfaction of all parties present, Edmund Gwenn was teaching young Natalie Wood how to be a monkey. Finch, who had seen the movie more times than he'd cared to admit to was just as caught up in the story as he had been on first viewing. It was in his top three, ranking up there with 'It's A Wonderful Life' and the musical adaptation of Dickens' A Christmas Carol, 'Scrooge'. Albert Finney's entertainingly irascible performance as the old miser was superlative, in Harold's opinion.

This year 'Miracle' however promised to usurp the position of number one. Not that there was something intrinsically different about the film itself but rather in the circumstances presently surrounding its viewing. The fact that the recluse was ensconced on a well-worn sofa with less than supportive springs, wrapped in a quilt with Lionel Fusco and his young son Michael had much to do with Finch's sense of satisfaction. The three were munching a bowl of popcorn, although truly Mickey was inhaling the lion's share, and enjoying hot chocolate as they watched.

Harold's eyes drifted sideways to linger on the tree he had helped the Fuscos decorate the day before. The ornaments; a hodgepodge of vintage blown-glass balls, some of Mickey's art projects from earlier school years and a few strands of colored lights, also showed their age but to Finch it was the most beautiful tree he'd seen since his childhood. Of all the luxurious and exotic locations he could spend the holidays in, Harold wouldn't have been half as content as he was in this cramped, Brooklyn apartment. There were a few presents scattered beneath the fragrant boughs. Several more would ‘magically’ appear after they all retired for the night. 

Harold's mouth twitched at the thought of his partner's upcoming visit to the Fusco residence. Finch been surprised at Reese's willingness to play Santa Claus for him; indeed had fully expected the ex-op to refuse, albeit politely....John had planned on spending Christmas Eve with Ms. Morgan after all. So when John's face had dissolved into a mischievous grin at the proposition, Harold had laughed. For Reese to do a clandestine B & E that involved a pleasant surprise for the recipients was a chance the op would not pass up.

Finch wanted this Christmas to be as memorable as possible. It was his first with Lionel and Michael and one that meant more to Harold than he could possibly express. His personal relationship with Fusco had been a revelation to them both. Neither man had been looking for it but when the opportunity arose to become closer they mutually reached out to embrace it. 

Lionel had turned out to be a compassionate and generous lover beneath the world-weary, wisecracking persona he wore. Finch had surprised himself with his own capacity to open up to the detective; to trust Fusco with not just his compromised body but with his heart as well. That extension of trust had not been misplaced. Lionel knew exactly the nature of the gift he’d been given and did everything within his power to show Finch how much the man meant to Mickey and himself.

_Michael_.....he was the unexpected dividend in everything. The fact that Fusco’s son would not only be open to Harold’s presence in their lives but would actively come to love him too was a joy that Finch could not have hoped for. Mickey now took Finch’s hand as naturally as his father’s when they were at the museum or the zoo....wanted Harold to play catch with him, read to him; would ask him endless questions about everything, much to Lionel’s amusement. It was only due to Fusco’s practical interference that Finch refrained from spoiling the ten-year old rotten. 

The halt in Mr. Sawyer’s tirade about how Kris Kringle would snap and show his ‘latent maniacal tendencies’ brought Harold out of his reverie. Mickey slipped off the sofa and trotted down the hallway. Lionel grinned.

“Bathroom run.”

Finch nodded, taking another sip of cocoa. Fusco eyed him for a moment.

“Something on your mind professor? You‘re a million miles away.”

Harold smiled, turning to look at the man by his side. The world saw Lionel Fusco as more than a bit on the rough side, overweight, unremarkable except in the sense of his coarseness of language and actions. Finch was fine with that; perfectly pleased to keep the treasure that was Lionel’s _true_ self for himself alone.

“I don’t know if I can adequately explain. I just-”

Warm, blunt fingers closed over his own and Lionel leaned in to kiss Harold’s cheek. “You’re happy? I know, cause I feel the same.” Fusco settled back into the cushions again, his hazel eyes content. “Seems like there should be a lot more to it....like it ought to be more complicated somehow, but really it’s just that simple.”

Finch found the word in his lover’s face. “Family?”

“Yeah... _family_.”

They both laughed as the flush of a toilet punctuated their conversation. Mickey returned to the living room, scrambling back underneath the blanket and snuggling up between the men. He yawned hugely, rubbing his eyes.

“You ready for bed yet, Mick?” Lionel ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Nope...Kris hasn't whacked that doctor guy. I gotta see that.”

Fusco laughed. “Mick, you know there’s more to this then Santa Claus whaling on Sawyer.”

“Duh dad.” Michael shared a long-suffering look with Finch. _“Even when things don’t always turn out the way you want them to, you still got to believe.”_ he quoted Natalie Wood flawlessly.

“Sometimes they do turn out good though, don’t they dad?” Mickey said, leaning up against Harold’s side. 

Lionel watched his son and the man he’d become so very close to of late with contented eyes.

“Yeah Mick, sometimes things turn out real good.”

Finch’s answering smile was the best Christmas present Fusco could have asked for.

**happyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidays**


End file.
